Clases de Filosofía
by Aiko-Sayury
Summary: Universo Alterno En esta historia los chicos acuden a una academia muggle, donde cosas comunes y corrientes podrían pasar....soy pesima con esto de los summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no es mio, pero me encantaría que así lo fuera. **

**En esta historía es un universo alterno donde acunden a clases muggle y Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry y Hermione tienen la misma edad...**

**Espero le guste... manden reviews!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Donde todo empezó.**

Es el primer día de clases entro al salón y decido sentarme en la segunda hilera de mesas, mis amigos llegan, al ver que las mesas solo son de dos personas, deciden dividirse, lo hombres adelante y las mujeres atrás. Ha sido un invierno pesado pero estamos listos para empezar el nuevo semestre. Ron, mi mejor amigo, voltea y me sonríe felizmente, se que me ama en silencio sonrió amablemente, lo amo pero no puedo evitar poner una barrera y digo excusas para que no penetre mi coraza, no lo quiero herir pero al mentirle ya se que lo estoy haciendo, pero pienso que es mejor vivir una mentira.

Entras en el salón, atrás de ti llega tu ayudante el cual coloca tus cosas en el escritorio y se encarga de presentarlos a los dos, a ti como el profesor de Filosofía y el como tu asistente. Es cuando por primera vez oigo tu voz, profunda y firme, nos dices que la clase no es simple pero que será útil a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Prendes tu computadora y nos proyectas el plan de estudios para el semestre, tus ojos color miel se posan en mi, siento escalofríos y un gran nerviosismo, nunca me había sentido así. Me preguntas si puedo leer los primeros tres párrafos, leo cada palabra cuidadosamente pero no logró evitar equivocarme, tu solo oyes atento mi lectura. Termino y tú comienzas a explicar lo que acabo de leer debido a la cara de incomprensión de todos. La campana suena marcando el cambio de clases. Salimos de tu salón no sin antes mirarte de reojo.

Mis amigos comentan sobre la materia pero y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me preguntan que si me siento bien y yo acierto en contestar que me siento nerviosa dado que se que en 15 semanas será nuestra graduación.

El día pasa rápido, gracias a dios, ningún profesor deja tarea. Llego a mi departamento y decido comer algo después de eso tomo una ducha para refrescarme y reflexionar sobre el día. Salgo y me decido a ir a dormir. Mi departamento consta de solo una pequeña habitación, un estudio, un baño, una diminuta cocina, un centro de lavado y sala comedor. Fue un regalo de mi madre antes de que ella falleciera, desde ese momento había perdido contacto con mi padre, lo único que sabía de él era que no había dejado de pagar la colegiatura y que depositaba mensualmente dinero a una cuenta en banco a mi nombre para cubrir mis necesidades. Medito en cuanto a lo sola que me siento desde la partida de mamá, parecía ser que en él último año las tres personas que consideraba los pilares que sostenían mi vida se habían derrumbado, primero mi novio, después mi madre y finalmente mi padre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Me levanto me doy un baño rápido, me visto como siempre, tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la parada del autobús. Al llegar a la escuela como todas las mañanas voy con mis amigos a la cafetería. Amo el aroma del café por la mañana, todos reímos sobre las imitaciones de Luna sobre los profesores. Observamos el reloj y nos damos cuenta de que ya es hora de entrar a clases. Llegamos corriendo al salón solo para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que no has llegado. Reímos ante esto y cuando llegas tomamos nuestros asientos. Empiezas con la clase explicándonos que era la filosofía pero tú vista varias veces se centra en mí. Comienzo a sonrojarme y a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Cuentas un chiste tan escueto que solo Luna y yo reímos por estar de simples. La clase termina y antes de salir volteo y te digo "Hasta luego". Tú asientes con la cabeza y me dices "bye" alegremente. Me siento feliz de que me hayas dedicado tu sonrisa solo a mí. Mis amigos comienzan a hacerme burla sobre el gesto. Y nos retiramos a las siguientes clases.

Esto se vuelve rutina durante varias semanas, hasta que un día me acerco a ti en la mañana para que me resuelvas una duda, tu te sientas en el escritorio y me miras alegremente, hueles a tabaco, y quien podría decir que ese aroma embriagante emanaba de tu ser. Me dices que nunca pensaste que una alumna tan joven comprendiera también los diálogos de Platón. Me dirijo a mi asiento y todo fluye con normalidad solo que ahora tu mirada es mas profunda y constante hacia mi persona. Ron voltea y se que siente celos, que dedujo que te amo en silencio y no a él.

Salimos del salón al término de la clase, Ron menciona que es extraño que tus ojos se fijen en mí. Yo le digo que de seguro es por que me parezco a tu hija o a tu esposa, que probablemente yo se las recuerdo y eso le llame la atención. Ginny nota mi nerviosismo y le dice a su hermano que probablemente eso sea cierto, nos dividimos dado que la siguiente clase solo la tomo con Luna y al llegar al salón, el profesor avisa que ha surgido un problema y que no dará clases así que decidimos ir a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo que nos dejaste. Ella me pregunta, por que creo que estas casado y me dice que eso es poco probable pero que hago bonita pareja contigo. Yo me sonrojo y digo que no este jugando, que eres mi profesor y lo único que siento es respeto por ti. Ella me dice que es una lastima por que pensaba que al menos ya no sería la única que estaba enamorada de un profesor. Ese profesor le llamaba diario por teléfono y se veían en la mañana en la cafetería algunos días. Entre ellos dos existía algo pero ninguno lo decía. Yo le confesé que no estaba sola pero que no le diera a nadie. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara y que me ayudaría a conquistarte o a olvidarte si era necesario.

* * *

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter no es mio... pero es muy SEXY!!!

* * *

**El mejor día**

Los días pasan si novedad yo te observo desde lejos mientras tú das la clase con esa sonrisa que te caracteriza. Ginny me dice que tiene una idea para que te vea, dice que tiene dudas sobre una teoría de Kant y que ella no tiene tiempo para asesoría, me dice que si yo podría tomar esa asesoría por ella y después que yo le explicara.

La idea se notaba claramente como una excusa para que yo lo viera a solas, y esto era lo que yo deseaba. Al final de la clase me acerque a Remus. Le comente que tenia dudas sobre como hacer silogismos según los juicios de Kant, el me dijo q ese mismo día me podía dar una asesoría. Esa tarde yo salí corriendo de mis clases hacia el salón de profesores, ahí Remus me dijo que iríamos a estudiar al jardín del colegio.

Cuando llegamos encendió un cigarro y me miro fijamente. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me dijo que sería bueno repasar dado que el examen se encontraba cerca, y me dedico esa sonrisa la cual me hacia derretir.

Empezamos a repasar pero al cabo de una hora ya habíamos terminado los temas, los dos teníamos una hora libre todavía, así que él comenzó ha hacerme la platica.

-_Disculpa que fume, me da un poco de pena pero es que ya lo necesitaba después de dar tantas clases seguidas_-

-_No te preocupes, te comprendo y no me causa ninguna molestia. Pero no deberías fumar tanto_-

Él sonrió y me dijo haciendo una cara de capricho –_No fumo tanto, si dices eso ya caes en un juicio erróneo, solo fumo un cigarro al día_-

-_Pero es poco probable no te termines la cajetilla en una semana_-

-_Sin comentarios_- y de nuevo me miro a los ojos – _pero Hermione lo que te pasa a ti es que no te concentras, así que por que no intentas hacer ejercicios_-

Si supiera que no me concentro por que solo pienso en él.

-_Ves lo que te digo, no te concentras; no comprendo como es que en la mayoría de las clases las mujeres son brillantes pero ninguna sobresale en el futuro_-

-_Eso es cruel profesor, claro que hay mujeres que sobresalen, esta por ejemplo Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz_-

-_Una gran poetiza, que en lo particular no es de mi agrado_-

-_Remus, lo que pasa es que tu no eres muy normal_-

-_Algunas veces digo incoherencias cuando no fumo_-

Ese comentario me dio tanta risa que el comenzo a reir también. En ese momento mire mi reloj

-_Creo q ya me debo de ir, tengo clase de calculo_-

-_Bueno entonces hasta pronto querida_- y seguido de esto se inclino para colocar un beso en mi mejilla.

Esa fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Llegue a casa me di una ducha, termine mis quehacer y me dirigí a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios y una felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

* * *

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento que este sea un capitulo tan corto, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, le prometo que lo haré mas seguido.**

* * *

**Como siempre**

Mire el reloj ya era muy tarde corrí a darme una ducha, tome la primera falda que vi y salí corriendo a clases. Llegue justo a tiempo Ron y Harry saludaron alegremente, Luna y Ginny al verme solo rieron y me dieron una pinza para el cabello. Remus puso sus cosas en el escritorio y conecto su computadora al proyector.

-_Hoy veremos una película, me gustaría le prestaran atención ya que después les practicare un examen para que la analicen_-

Ron una vez que se apago la luz saco un paquete de cartas. –_Quieren jugar, la película de seguro no será nada del otro mundo_- Harry se unió al igual que Luna y Ginny -_Ven Herms, no seas apática_-

-_Alguien debe poner atención y supongo que ustedes no lo harán_-

La película trataba sobre un hombre que deseaba descubrir la realidad sobre el poder que ejercía el gobierno sobre ellos, no era tan aburrida, pero sin lugar a dudas no era la película más interesante que hubiera visto.

-_Bien, chicos ahora que ha terminado, pasare los cuestionarios, son individuales y no quiero que "comparen" sus respuestas_ (dijo esto mientras veía a Ron), _no es complicado, y yo se que la película era un poco aburrida, pero viene en el programa escolar_-

El cuestionario era sencillo y para resolverlo teníamos 15 minutos, voltee para ver que tal lo hacían los demás, Harry parecía que lograba improvisar muy bien sus respuestas al igual que Ginny, Luna parecía que ya conocía la película (lo cual no me asombra mucho) pero Ron lo único que había contestado era su nombre lo cual ya le aseguraba 20 puntos de los 100 del total.

-_El maldito test de Lupin estaba insano_-

-_Eso es por que no viste nada de la película y nunca prestas atención Ron, si prestaras aunque fuera dos minutos de tu tiempo al menos habrías logrado improvisar un poco asi como Harry y Ginny_-

-_Herms tiene razón mmm… pero parece que Malfoy tenia el mismo problema que tu así que no te sientas mal_-

Después del alegre comentario de Harry nos dirigimos al salón de Química, ahí se encontraba leyendo un libro de filosofía, se rumoraba que Snape quería el puesto de Lupin pero no lo había logrado conseguir

-_tomen sus asientos y no toquen nada hasta que se los indique, eso va para el grupito del Sr. Potter_-

Ya que todos estábamos sentados en grupos de seis Snape se levanto y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, la clase de hoy se trataría de Ácidos y Bases principalmente de reacciones con Amoniaco. La practica comenzó todo iba normal yo leía lo que había que hacer y anotaba resultados, Harry y Ron hacían la mitad del experimento mientras que Ginny y Luna realizaban la otra mitad, asi que yo casi no anotaba nada dado que lo hacían mal y finalmente terminaba alterando los resultados para poder entregar el manual al final de la clase, asi que generalmente adelantaba en la casa para así tener ya los resultados y no tener que perder mi tiempo en la clase aparte era divertido ver que tonterías haría Ron esta vez.

-_Ahhh!!! Me cayó ácido en las manos…. Dolor!!!!-_ En ese momento Snape se acerco a él, saco un líquido espeso blanco y se lo unto a Ron en las manos, no sin antes bajarle dos puntos sobre la calificación final a todo el equipo.

- _No han notado que Snape cada día habla menos, incluso no le grito tanto a Ron ni nos ha castigado como de costumbre_- dijo Ginny

- _Tienes razón, pero yo creo que tiene un secreto muy bien guardado, pero creo que no tardara en salir a la luz_-

Luna nos dejo más confundidos que de costumbre pero inmediatamente se puso a hablar sobre los fantasmas que habitaban el salón de matemáticas. Sería cierto que algo le pasaba a Snape.

Las clases terminaron, llegue a casa y le di de comer al gato hice la tarea y decidí dormir toda la tarde.

* * *

Y asi llego otro día asistimos a clases como siempre. Y al llegar la clase de filosofía Remus nos empezó a entregar los exámenes. Harry obtuvo un 70, Ginny un 75, Luna un 87, Ron un 59, y yo obtuve un 99. La clase trascurrió como siempre, pero hoy algo cambio.

-_Sr. Granger se podría hablar con usted en privado_-

-_Si claro¿que es lo que pasa?-_

- _El director me dijo que si seria posible usted fuera a su oficina al terminar las clases_-

-_Claro_-

Las clases seguían igual, hoy no teníamos química pero según los rumores Snape no había venido a clases. Pero a mi eso no me preocupaba, me preocupaba Remus que cada día se veía más pálido y más débil, sus ojos se iban apagando lentamente y yo no sabía cual era la razón, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él me partía el corazón al saber que a pesar de todo no confiaba en mi y yo no era capaz de ayudarlo.

Al finalizar las clases me dirigí a la dirección, me dijeron que el Profesor Dumbledore me estaba esperando.

-_Buenos días señorita Granger, tome asiento¿Qué tal su día_?-

-_Muy bien profesor_-

-_Se preguntara por que la mande llamar. Quisiera decirme que me ha llegado esta carta del abogado que manejo el testamento de sus padres-_

_-Muchas gracias profesor-_

_-Yo se que es difícil enfrentar que sus padres hallan fallecido, pero algunas veces el destino puede darnos sorpresas inesperadas. Se puede retirar , pero me permito recordarle que las relaciones intimas entre maestros quedan prohibidas solo dentro de la escuela-_

_-Si señor, no lo olvidare-

* * *

_

Gracias por sus reviews... yo se q este capitulo no es muy interezante ( ni muy largo) pero es importate para la historia gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter lamentablemente no es mio. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic apesar de todo el tiempo que tardo en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews y por los que leen.

* * *

**Sorpresas inesperadas**

La noche en que recibí esa carta no dormí, no podía ignorar lo que el licenciado Shaklebolt me confesaba.

_Querida Srita. Granger:_

_He recibido durante esta última semana una noticia impactante con respecto a otro caso que me encontraba manejando. Parece ser que usted no es hija biológica de los fallecidos Granger. Me he enterado que ellos al no poder tener hijos se sometieron a una inseminación in Vitro para poder ser padres, esto por medio de un donante anónimo. Mi intención no es perturbarla con esta información, sin embargo uno de mis clientes desea conocer el nombre de su única heredera. Si usted quisiera conocer a su padre biológico si es posible llamarlo de esta manera contácteme al teléfono que agrego junto con la dirección de mi despacho._

_Atentamente_

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt._**

****

No podía creerlo, no sabia que sentir el destino me había quitado a mis padres pero me había dado uno nuevo que al parecer quería conocerme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me levante mas temprano que de costumbre para ver a Remus y poder hablar con el sobre esto. Cuando llegue a la escuela ahí se encontraba una joven de pelo rosa y ropa un poco extravagante, se encontraba discutiendo con el profesor. Remus giro la cabeza y se topo con mi mirada, en ese momento esta joven mujer grito y corrió lejos del alcance de mi vista.

-_lamento que hayas presenciado esa escena-_

_-no se preocupe profesor-_

_-Bueno me podrías decir a que debo tu presencia, pasa por favor- _

_-Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que me diera un consejo, si usted supiera que su verdadero padre lo busca ¿Le gustaría conocerlo?-_

_-De verdad que me pones en un dilema , pero creo que esa respuesta la deberías hallar tu sola, tu sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que quieras pero no soy quien para decidir tu futuro-_

_-Gracias, me agrada contar con tu apoyo, siento que Harry o Ron no tomarían esto seriamente-_

_-No te preocupes te comprendo-_

_-Remus si no es indiscreción quien era esa chica-_

_-mmm… - _En ese momento vi como la expresión de Remus cambio a una de total tristeza sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y fingiendo una sonrisa me dijo- _esa joven ahora es mi pasado y le deseo lo mejor que hay en este mundo por que aprendí mucho de ella pero actualmente no soy capaz de seguirla en el camino que decidió, bueno pero basta de charla sino llegaremos tarde a la clase-_

Salimos del edificio de oficinas y nos dirigimos al salón de clases. El me iba hablando de un nuevo artículo que había leído en una revista sobre arte antiguo, le fascinaba la idea de tener una galería de arte. Llegamos al salón y me senté en mi lugar como siempre, las clases transcurrieron la única diferencia fue que el profesor Snape no se había presentado a trabajar por asuntos personales.

-_de verdad que hoy ha sido el mejor día de clases q halla tenido, viernes, sin tarea y sin Snape ¿que más podría pedir?- Grito Ron_

_-No seas malo, cambiando de tema, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y me gustaría que fueran, espero verlos ahí, perdón por avisar hasta ahora pero hemos estado muy ocupados con las preparaciones y le he dicho a Ron que me recuerde pera ya ven que el solo tiene cabeza para el football_.- Exclamo Ginny sacando de su mochila varias invitaciones doradas, y nos entrego una a Luna a Harry y a mi. - _Aun me faltan por entregar muchas, mi mamá estuvo trabajando como profesora de economía domestica asi que mi papá pensó que era buena idea invitar a los profesores a la fiesta. Se llevara a cabo en el salón del padrino de Harry, no se si Sirius ya te lo había comentado- _

_-No me había mencionado nada pero que bueno que nos invitas, será muy divertido, aparte siento un cariño muy especial por Molly es como una segunda madre para mí- _

_- Yo también iré Ginny y por supuesto que Herms también no creo que no quede mal- _Y diciendo eso Luna le dio una mesa en la mejilla a Ron y se despidió de los demás.

_-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, no podemos dejar encargados de la decoración a Fred o a George, quien sabe que destrozos harían. No vemos mañana, no lo olviden a la 8 en punto- _

Y asi nos quedamos solo Harry y yo, el me contó lo feliz que era ahora que Sirius había dejado de viajar y que ahora parecían mas una familia, aunque se veían mas como hermanos. Yo le conté que había decidido a lo largo del día contactar a Shacklebolt por que me interesaba oír lo que mi progenitor tenia que decir. Harry me sonrió y me agradeció por confiar en él, que yo era como su hermano y que no dudara en llamarlo siempre que necesitara algo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa llame por teléfono al Licenciado, él me dijo que el arreglaría la cita y que esto seria muy beneficioso para nosotros dos.

* * *

Llego el sábado, me levante, desayune como diario, y me puse a intentar descifrar que me pondría para la fiesta. Estaba muy emocionada, Ginny había insinuado que ahí estaría Remus, así que tenía que esforzarme en verme bien. Luna pasaría por mí a las 6 y media. Opte por llevar un vestido rosa que tiene un top apretado del cual salen dos finos tirantes, es corto por adelante y posee una cola larga que da énfasis en mis piernas, la tela pareciera que flotara cuando camino. Me puse unas sandalias blancas y me recogí el cabello en un chongo dejando unas mechas de cabello libre. No tarde en maquillarme cuando Luna toco a mi puerta para irnos.

-_Te vez hermosa Hermione ya veraz que todos los chicos de la fiesta caen rendidos a tu pies- _

_-Muchas gracias tu también te vez muy linda-_

_-Mira ahí esta el salón que bueno que no tardamos en llegar-_

Cuando baje del auto sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Entre a la fiesta y era como un cuento de magia, era un salón largo con un cielo raso de piedra obscura, todo parecía como un salón de baile de un castillo antiguo. Estaba decorado con velas y había mesas blancas con arreglos de rosas y jazmines alrededor de la pista de baile. Ron se acerco a nosotras y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos a la mesa que nos correspondía. Ahí se encontraba Neville charlando con Remus, no podía creer que Remus estuviera en nuestra mesa, en ese momento llego Harry con Sirius escoltados por Ginny.

Remus y Neville se levantaron para saludar. Lavender se acerco y le dijo a Neville que si quería bailar con ella. Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo con Harry y Ron respectivamente. No sé por que pienso que esto fue planeado anteriormente y no se si matarlas o agradecerles el que me hallan dejado a solas con Remus.

-_Parece que todos se la están pasando muy bien, que bueno Molly se merece esto y mas, el único que se ve un poco desesperado es Snape, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que este sentado con Hagrid- _Dijo Remus

_-Tienes razón la señora W__easley es una mujer impresionante y se preocupa tanto por todos que era justo que al menos esta vez sus hijo le demostraran cuanto vale para ellos- _

_-te vez muy linda esta noche- _En ese momento sentí como toda la sangre me subía a la cabeza. Lo podía ver a lo ojos, esos ojos que me hechizan y me fascinan –_Herms, para mi seria un honor si bailaras esta pieza conmigo, si no te molesta, claro- _

Remus me brindo su mano y juntos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, al principio me movía un poco torpe, parecía un tronco en movimiento, pero poco después fue como si me acopara perfectamente a él. Sentía una de sus manos haciendo presión con la mía mientras que la otra se encontraba en mi cintura. Me sentía morir, quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Lo mire a lo ojos y el me miro, en ese momento el se detuvo de golpe.

-_Lo siento Herms, pero… recordé que tengo algo que hacer y me tengo que retirar en este momento… lo siento mucho...- _Y sin mas se retiro dejándome sola en la pista, pero ahora ya no existían mas dudas en mi. Yo lo amaba y estaba segura que el sentía algo por mi.

Esa noche dormí como hace tiempo no dormía. Soñaba una y otra vez con ese baile que compartimos sintiendo nuestros cuerpos y danzando al compás de nuestros latidos.

Pero a la mañana siguiente recibiría una llamada que me dejaría confundida y excitada. Una cita para las 6 de la tarde en el restaurante del hotel que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí me encontraría con esa persona que decía ser mi verdadero padre.

* * *

Espero terminar en dos capitulos más. Gracias por leer!!! MMM no soy muy buena esribiendo pero gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendo estas locuras mias!!! 


End file.
